Oceans & Waves
by ladybug111202
Summary: A temporal storm hits and it hits a little to close to Sara's memories of a certain storm. /one-shot


Sara woke up abruptly. She was breathing heavily and sweating. Did she have a nightmare? She doesn't remember it which is odd. If it wasn't a nightmare what was it? BANG. "What the hell is that" she asked herself. "Gideon lights to 10% please" than her lights came on dim.

Nothing in here room. She wondered what time it was and if the others had any idea what was going on. She grabbed a hair tie to put her hair in a messy bun and carefully got up from her bed only to fall back after the movement caused by whatever was going on. She finally got herself to the door and opened it to see Ray,Kendra, and lastly Leonard who also looked kinda confused at the situation.

"Gideon where is Rip?" Asked Kendra. "Captain Hunter is currently on the bridge" Gideon chimed in. Sara and the team moving. It's was Sara and Kendra and Leonard and Ray behind. Of course Sara could feel Leonard staring at her ass. But what's new.

They found Rip talking technicality with Gideon and Jax. "Anyone wanna tell me why I got woke up in the middle of what you call night thanks to thrashing going on" Leonard seemed to be genuinely pissed off. Everyone threw in their "yeahs!...and...Answers!" "Calm down its just a temporal storm everything's fine" Rip was very calm. Too calm. "Wait are you drunk" asked Sara who honestly at this point wishes she was because these crashes are bring her back to dark times and dear god the waves won't go away.

"I would neverr do thatt" said Rip who was clearly not sober. But if he knew what was going on who cares.

"So what are Temporal storms exactly" asked Ray and then Ray and Gideon were talking technical yadda yadda. Then it hit again. And oh did it hit her. She fell backwards into the ground and was now in pain, nauseous, and sleepy. Also known as Saturday's around here but that's a different story.

"Sara you okay" asked Kendra but it was Leonard who walked over to her and helped her up. "I've had better night (and worse)" she told Kendra then turned over to Leonard and whispered thanks and he gave her a Small smile. He didn't let go of her though he held onto her shoulder ready to catch her if she fell again.

She liked the affection. If she didn't have it she wondered what would happen because she keeps getting pulled faster and faster into that waves and she doesn't want to drown tonight. All she heard was its gonna be awhile so get comfy, meaning stay here or go back to your rooms. It wasn't Rip who said this though it was Leonard be he was actually paying attention and Ray nor Kendra are the type to take authority in situations like this. And Sara was a little well...occupied. Kendra and Ray made they're way back to their separate rooms.

Sara had let go of Leonard because she was a big girl and could get to her room by herself and wait out her own demons. She went first as Len followed behind. She was about to leave when BANG BANG

This had to be the biggest yet because she fell back and slammed her head on the steel wall behind her and all she could see was her bedroom feeling up with water. She slids down the wall as her feet give out. Oh god how is she here again.

Leonard runs over to her. "Sara, Sara are you okay" one minute she's standing the next moment she's on the ground shaking forcefully. He gets no response. "Sara, look at me he uses his hand to lift her face and moves some hair out of her face and behind her ear. He looks into her eyes and sees pain and sadness. He sees the tears that are about to go down her face. Rip notices Sara's state and the scene makes him sober up a bit and yelling at himself for letting himself drink "Gideon is Sara okay" the British man asks. "Miss Lance had a minor concussion and seems to be having PTSD" Gideon concludes. "The Gambit" Lem says whitely and Rip now knows what's going on. Len is comforting her while Rip is still standing behind them pacing around.

The boat was filling up and Sara was Sitting on top of her bed sobbing. "This is it, this is how I'm gonna die" she started to tell herself that her life had come to an end started praying to her family for all the things she's done in life. Then boom

The whole ship shook along with her and she tried to grab something to brace herself with but all she had was her bed which soon was going to be covered with water. So she sat there and she cried.

Sara didn't look to be getting any better. If anything she was getting worse. "Gideon is there anything we can do to help Miss Lance" Rip asked hopefully. "I'm sorry captain but I cannot sedate Miss Lance because of the concussion she has sustained"

"Well... Looks like we have to wait this out" Said Leonard who cared more a out keeping Sara calm and to get her out of her mind. She had tears freely running down her F a now and he had got them into a another position. He moved her so that his back was to the wall and he pulled Sara to his chest so he could make she she didn't fall or anything.

The storm had seemed to get calmer nothing like when she had originally fallen. BANG of course he spoke too soon and jinxed them. He Held onto her tightly as they moved down the wall. Sara took her arms away and grabbed his hands as tightly as she possibly could. Maybe cutting off circulation but it's fine as long as she was safe.

The water was so close to her she couldn't escape. The water has just made it onto the bed and she can already feel the water all around her. She's trapped on this bed with nothing around her but water. Where was Oliver? Was he okay? Was this all. Dream? She really hoped that she would wake up and this was all just a terrible dream and Oliver was okay and they would go swimming and other things...

Then everything started crashing. The waves were everywhere. Her bed long gone as she was now under the water choking and gasping for air she couldn't get. She didn't know what to do there were waves all around her thrashing her around and before she knew it she wasn't even near the ship anymore.

It suddenly felt calmer. She opened her eyes to see herself on the dark blue ocean just swaying side to side and not seeing a ship anywhere...nor an Oliver. She was very weak but she reached out for a piece of wood to hold onto and saw an island in the distance. She closed her eyes to tired to do anything.

"It's okay Sara" Leonard whispered in her 'd been sitting like this for about an hour and Rip finally left them alone because he knew when Sara awoke she wouldn't want anyone besides Mr. Snart there to see her this vulnerable.

The storm was finally starting to settle down and he could feel her shaking a little less than before.

She started to move and his body stiffened. She blinked a few time. Not that he could see since he was behind her is hear her groan along with a Yelp and he immediately let go of her realizing that holding an assassin on the ground wasn't a great plan.

She calmed down once she got her surroundings. She looked over the room and than behind her to see a silent Leonard with his arms loosely around her waist. "Len?" She asked as if she just woke up. "Sara" it's the only words he could think to say. Sara turned herself around and put her head to his chest and just cried.

She wasn't one to let her emotions floo...take over. But right now she didn't care because she just relived some part of hell and now she was in the comforts of Leonard who she had opened up to many times.

He would alway come into her room when she was screaming during a nightmare of when she woke up from one and didn't want to be alone she would go to his room. They were always there to comfort each other. So Leonard let her sit there and cry and he rubbed her back and played with her hair until her breathing evened out from sobs to steady. And then he remembered...

"Sara you have to wake up.." He said softly. "Why?" She was now awake and slightly pissed about it because she was exhausted. "You have a concussion" is all he told her. She guess that happened when she fell. "I'm tired" she pouted looking at him with a very adorable pouty voice. "I know" his voice was very low and she found that very hot. "How about we go back to my room and we watch some movies until Gideon says you can sleep?" He really hoped they could do more then watch the movies. "Sounds like a plan" she said and he slipped his hand under her knees and her arms went around his neck and he picked her up.

They were both now on his bed with blankets laying literally almost on top of each other. Some might call cuddling. (Not them though never) "Hey Gideon can you put on Star Wars: A New Hope please" the movie started playing and the lights dimmed.

Sara looked over and saw how much interest he had in the movie. He found it so fantastic. Sure she loved Star Wars too but not as much as him. She looked at him and smiled at the thought of how much she loves him. She don't think she would ever say it out loud but she definitely loved him. And little did she know he loved her too. No matter if she was drowning in her own emotions he was the waves that kept her afloat and her life line.


End file.
